Hotaru's Lesson
by sailornep15
Summary: Hotaru and Chibiusa find that they've fallen in love with one another and take it to another level. (FINISHED)
1. Part 1

The story starts off with Michiru sleeping in bed and Haruka coming up the stairs to awaken her.   
  
"Michiru, Michiru love wake up it's one P.M." Haruka shook Michiru gently. "Huh? It's that late already? I'm sorry love, I hope I didn't ruin your day?" Michiru awoke with a sleepy face. "You didn't ruin my day Michi-san, you could never ruin my day, besides Setsuna, Hotaru and I went and had a picnic in the sun down at the beach." Replied a happy Haruka. "I'm glad you had fun Haruka, and it's your fault I slept so long, you kept me up all night" giggled a happy Michiru, winking at her short haired lover.   
  
After about 10 minutes Michiru finally got out of bed, while Haruka planned mischief. Michiru decided it'd be a wonderful idea if she took a bath. Since it's a thing in Japan to shower before you bathe, she did so, then relaxed in a nice hot bubble bath. Finally, feeling soothed and relaxed, Michiru got out of the bath letting the bubbles down the drain, and drying off and getting dressed in her usual school uniform, on her way out of the bathroom Haruka caught her off guard with a soft lustful kiss. Michiru gladly returned the kiss (though it was very unexpected). Breaking the kiss Haruka looked in Michiru's soft blue eyes so lovingly, Michiru nearly fainted from the look of pure love. "We have the day all to ourselves" said a happy Haruka. "Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?" asked a wondering Michiru. "They've went to the winter carnival and later on they are going out to dinner, so we have the house to ourselves" replied Haruka, tucking Michiru's soft Aqua hair behind her ear and kissing her again so softly.   
  
Michiru was rather happy about this, seeing as they don't get a lot of time alone anymore, what with killing all the yoma's to save Crystal Tokyo from destruction. Michiru unbuttoned her taller lovers shirt, ever so slowly unbuttoning her pants as well. Haruka started to remove her green haired lovers school uniform, rather quickly in the excitement of it all. Michiru whispered in her lovers ear "Please slow down love, I want to take it slow, I want to enjoy this as much as I enjoy being with you..." her voice trailed off as a moan escaped her lips as her lover started kissing her neck softly and lovingly, (listening to her lovers words and taking it slowly). After finally removing Haruka's pants Michiru found an unexpected surprise. "Oh Haruka you're so manly " she giggled. Haruka slowly relaxed her (now completely naked) sea goddess on the bed. "Michi, I want you, I want to be inside of you, please let me..." Michiru cut Haruka short, pulling her lover on her and kissing her ever so passionately helping Haruka drive her hard cock within her hot love hole. As they kissed Haruka started a steady pace; softly and smoothly pleasuring her sweet seagreen haired princess. Michiru gasped and moaned out Haruka's name, pleading Haruka never to stop, yet Haruka had to soon enough, for they both began to orgasm in a spasmatic action. Suddenly there was a scream, Hotaru ran to Haruka and tried to push her father figure off of her mother. "Stop it Haruka-papa your hurting my Michiru-mama, get off get off!" she pleaded, worried that Haruka was going to hurt Michiru, Setsuna calmly picked up the 11 year old and took her down the stairs into the living room to calm the child.   
  
A few minutes later hair all touseled Haruka came downstairs fully dressed, with a sweaty Michiru trailing behind in her Aqua robe. "Hime-chan, I wasn't hurting your mama" a sad Haruka picked up her little princess and kissed her on the forehead, knowing how worried she had made her little child. "Thats right Hotaru, Haruka would never hurt me, she loves me too much, and she loves you too little one." Michiru kissed her little princess on the cheek and gave her a reasurring hug. "We'll explain more later Hotaru, go upstairs and think, we'll talk after dinner, it shall be done shortly little one" said a smiling Michiru. A sad Hotaru went up the stairs to her room to think, while Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna made sushi.   
  
"Setsuna, I thought you were going to stay at the carnival, and then go out to dinner with Hime-chan?" asked a sexually frustrated and angry Haruka. "We were, but Hotaru decided she wanted to come see if her Michiru-mama was awake yet, and wanted to see if she would come with us, so I brought her home..I wasn't expecting..." "It's alright Setsuna, nothing to worry about" said a reasurring Michiru. "Michiru, theres everything to worry about, now how are we supossed to explain to hime-chan what we were doing when she couldn't possibly understand?" "We'll figure that out later love, theres really nothing to worry about, shes about old enough to understand, you really underestimate our little angel" Said a smiling Michiru.   
  
Later that night about 10pm, a scared Hotaru screamed and ran to her mama in the master bedroom "Michiru-mama I'm dieing! I went pee and there was blood and and it hurts and I'm scared." "Shhh Hotaru sweetie, it's okay" Michiru brushed the hair out of her daughters face. "It's completely natural, that happens to me and Haruka all the time, it's just part of growing up" said a smiling Michiru. "But I'm scared mama" said a worried Hotaru. "Come here Hime-chan" whispered a tired Haruka. Hotaru walked to her father figure, and Haruka said, "Sweetie would you like to stay with us tonight? It seems to worry you so much." "Can I stay mama?" asked an almost happy Hotaru. "Of course you can princess" giggled a happy Michiru. Hotaru climbed into bed between her papa and mama, and snuggled into her mama for reassurance. Michiru smiled as she said, "There, all better, all safely tucked in." Haruka and Michiru both put their arms around their 11 year old daughter.   
  
Early in the morning Michiru awoke to her daughter snuggled warmly next to her. Michiru brushed the soft hair from her angels face, looked over and noticed Haruka wasn't there, of course she's always up at 6am for her morning run. Michiru stretched and got out of bed, deciding it'd be nice to let her daughter sleep in until 7am. Michiru went downstairs and got a cup of coffee and sat at the table drinking it. A sweaty Haruka came inside and saw her smaller lover, playing with the coffee cup. 


	2. Part 2

"Wheres Hime-chan?" Asked Haruka. "I decided she needs her sleep, I think she should sleep until 7." Said a happy Michiru. Setsuna strolls down the stairs "Good morning." She smiles and says.   
  
A tired Hotaru comes down the stairs rubbing her eyes at 6:30am. "When's breakfast I'm hungry." She whispered tiredly. "You can go back to bed if you want sweetie, you don't have to be up this early." Said Michiru. "I couldn't sleep, my stomachs bothering me." Said a frustrated Hotaru. "Hai, I know how that is Hime-chan." Said a smiling Haruka. Haruka went to Hotaru and put her arms around her in a soft hug, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Thanks Haruka-papa." Said a happier Hotaru, sitting acrossed from her mother at the table.   
  
"After breakfast do you want to see if Chibiusa can come over?" Said Setsuna. "I don't know if she'd like me right now, I'm in a rather pissy mood." Said an unhappy Hotaru. "Not to mention really tired." Said Hotaru before Setsuna could say any furthur. "But she is your best friend, I'm sure she'll understand." Said a now knowing Setsuna. "You should call Chibiusa so you don't have to be so depressed and sad today Hime-chan." Said Haruka. "OKAY gees, I'll call her..."Said an angry Hotaru. Everyone stared at her with a surprised look. "Calm down sweetie it's okay." Said Michiru putting her hand on her daughters, her daughters eyes all watery. "I'm sorry..." Said a rather sad Hotaru finishing her cereal and getting up to call her best friend.   
  
"Hey is Chibiusa there? This is Hotaru." Said Hotaru over the phone. "Yeah I know it's Hotaru, your the only person who ever calls Chibiusa, just a minute." Said Usagi, Hotaru heard a yelling Usagi in the background. "Chibiusa it's Hotaru!" Yelled Usagi. A few moments later a happy Chibiusa got on the phone "Hey Taru! Guess what guess what!" Said Chibiusa. "What?" Asked Hotaru. "I started my period, do you know what that is?" Asked Chibiusa. "Yeah I started mine yesterday." Said a happier Hotaru knowing that she wasn't alone. "Can I come over?" Asked Chibiusa. "That's why I called you, I'm lookin' forward to it, hurry up and get over here!" Laughed a commanding Hotaru. "Yeah, you shut up Taru." Giggled Chibiusa. "See you in a few lil darling." Said a happier Hotaru going back into the kitchen after hanging up.   
  
"So's she coming over?" Asked Haruka. "Yeah!" Said a smiling Hotaru, "I'm not the only one getting tortured right now either." Said a cheerful Hotaru. "That's good sweetie, you look happier now that you called her, see she makes you happy, go get dressed." Said a smiling Michiru. Hotaru ran up the stairs. "She's so cute." Said Setsuna. "Hai, she is, she is." Said Haruka. 


	3. Part 3

At 8:07am the doorbell rings, Hotaru runs down the stairs to greet her best friend. "Lil darling, what took you so long?" Hotaru said, hugging her friend. "Usagi and Mamoru are goin away for a couple weeks, I had to get my stuff, it is okay if I stay right?" Asked Chibiusa, as Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka came to the door. "Sure thing kiddo!" Said Haruka, smiling. "Here let me help you.." Haruka grabbed some of Chibiusa's heavy bags and took them up to Hotaru's room.   
  
Hotaru and Chibiusa unpacked all Chibiusa's things. "I'm so glad you're going to be staying with us." Said Hotaru, putting her hand on Chibiusa's, they both blushed and giggled, not knowing if what they just felt for eachother was love, or friendship, it seemed different than it normally was.   
  
Hotaru and Chibiusa went out to rent a few scary movies for the night getting popcorn and everything ready, Hotaru hopped in the shower, a shy Chibiusa behind her. "Can I take a shower with you Taru?" Asked a shy soft voiced Chibiusa. Hotaru turned to her best friend "Sure Lil Darling." Chibiusa hopped in the shower with Hotaru, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hai?" Asked Hotaru. "Tell Chibiusa if you see her that Mamoru and Usagi said they wont be back for a month." Said Setsuna. "Okay." Said Hotaru, blushing, cus they almost got caught taking a shower together, they were only bestfriends, but why did they both suddenly feel much more?   
  
Hotaru and Chibiusa laid in bed watching the scary movie they rented. Hotaru didn't get scared very much but everytime the ax murderer showed up Chibiusa would snuggle into Hotaru, closing her eyes tightly, asking if the scene was over yet. After the movies had finished, they just laid in bed talking about school and what they'd do for the next month. "Taru, can I ask you something?" Said Chibiusa. "Sure Lil darling, what is it?" replied Hotaru. "Today, when you touched my hand...did you feel something different?" She blushed as she asked the silly question. "How'd you...did you feel it too?" Asked Hotaru. Chibiusa just shook her head up and down. "It's silly I know, but I just felt different..."said a blushing Chibiusa. "Hai, so did I..." said Hotaru. They soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
Hotaru dreamed of Chibiusa during the night, as did Chibiusa of Hotaru. Hotaru woke up holding Chibiusa, feeling like it was right to hold Lil darling the way she was. Chibiusa opened her eyes, her arms around Hotaru too. "Morning Taru." Said Chibiusa, rubbing her eyes, wanting to stay like this forever. "Morning Chibiusa." replied Hotaru, there was a knock at the door, and the door opened as Michiru came in, for some reason they didn't pull apart so suddenly. "Hey..." Michiru paused, having an odd feeling that this was meant to be. Suddenly the two pulled apart. "Hey Michiru-mama" Said Hotaru, "What is it?" Michiru shook her head back and forth, "We're going down to the beach at noon, it's 30 mins till noon, so if you two want breakfast, you better go get some, if you want to come to the beach, hurry up." Said a smiling Michiru as she left the room, she went directly to Haruka. "I just saw the oddest thing..." said Michiru. "And what's that Michi-san?" asked Haruka curiously. "Hotaru and Chibiusa holding eachother in bed..." said a confused Michiru. "Really? I knew it..." said a knowing Haruka. "Yet, they look perfect together, so I didn't say anything about it.." Replied Michiru. "Hai, they are a cute couple." Said Haruka. 


	4. Part 4

After eating breakfast, Chibiusa and Hotaru went upstairs and got dressed in their bathing suits, grabbing their beach towels and squirt guns and going down to the beach. After Chibiusa spread out her beach towel she said "Lay on my beach towel Taru, you need suntan lotion so you don't get burnt." Hotaru did as she was told, laying on her stomach so Chibiusa could rub suntan lotion all over her back and shoulders. "Roll over Taru" whispered Chibiusa into Hotaru's ear. Hotaru did as she was told and rolled over. "I'm going to win the squirt gun fight this time Chibiusa!" Giggled Hotaru as Chibiusa finished up. Hotaru then did the same for Chibiusa and they ran into the water with their squirt guns.   
  
"Hey no fair!" Hotaru squealed as Chibiusa splashed water at Hotaru. "You cheat Lil darling!" Screamed Hotaru, now splashing back at Chibiusa, they finally both stopped, now they were just inches from eachother, forgetting that Michiru and Haruka had gone for a walk and Setsuna was watching them. They went even closer to eachother, their lips just inches apart, Michiru and Haruka had come back from their walk and were watching the two girls in silence. The two girls lips met, they kissed softly. "See I told you Haruka..." Whispered Michiru, Setsuna just watched in amazement. "Well don't worry Michi-san, they are meant to be." Smiled Haruka, watching as the two pulled apart, both now blushing furiously seeing that Hotaru's parents had seen.   
  
Back inside the house at the table at dinner time Haruka said "So when did you guys hit it off?" Michiru nudged Haruka in the ribs and Haruka blushed. The two girls were blushing as well. "We..." Hotaru was cut off by Chibiusa, "Please don't tell my parents." She started to sob. Hotaru put her arms around her, "Please don't cry Chibiusa" Hotaru whispered in the pink haired girls ear, the pink haired girl sniffled a lil bit. "We wont tell." Said Michiru in a loving caring voice. Chibiusa finally stopped crying, she rubbed her eyes, and looked at Hotaru, and then at Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna, sniffling. "Promise?" she asked. "We promise Chibi-chan." They all replied, smiling.   
  
"I didn't know we'd fall in love...I didn't mean to...it was an accident." whispered Chibiusa under her breath to Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka in the living room. Hotaru had her arms around Chibiusa trying to comfort her, blushing the whole time, looking into Chibiusa's eyes. "Things just happen," replied Setsuna, "I knew you two would soon fall in love." "If you knew, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Haruka. "Because that's not how things work, I didn't want to ruin it." replied a calm Setsuna. The two girls made their way up the stairs. "Goodnight Michi-mama, Goodnight Setsuna-mama, Goodnight Haruka-papa."said Hotaru. "Goodnight" said the remaing three outer senshi. 


	5. Part 5

That night, Hotaru awoke to Chibiusa crying. "What's wrong lil darling?" asked Hotaru, worried about her princess. "Nothing...I'm just so scared..." she whimpered. "Of what?" asked Hotaru wonderingly. "Of us, of the future, of my parents finding out..." her voice trailed off. "It'll be okay lil darling, I promise." whispered Hotaru, putting her arms around Chibiusa, they both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.   
  
Hotaru awoke to an empty bed. "Nani?" whispered Hotaru, rubbing her eyes. "Lil Darling?" she called out, but there was no response, all Chibiusa's things were gone. Hotaru got out of bed and went downstairs putting on her purple robe. "Haruka-papa? Where's Chibiusa?" she asked wonderingly. "She asked if she could go home..." Said Haruka. "Setsuna took her home, to the future." replied Michiru. "Nani? When will she be back?" said a sad breaking into tears Hotaru. "She'll be back in a couple of months." replied Haruka. Hotaru got sad, and went up to her room for the rest of the day.   
  
"Hime-chan?" asked Haruka. "Nani?" said a crackling Hotaru voice. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Haruka. "Hai..I'll be fine..." said Hotaru, getting her clothes and getting into the shower. "Okay hime-chan, dinner will be ready in 10 mins..." Haruka said as she left the room.   
  
Hotaru got into the shower, and sat on the bottom of the tub, letting the water pour off her body. She sat their even after she started getting all wrinkly. She dearly missed her Chibiusa. Haruka knocked on the bathroom door "Hime-chan? Are you okay in there?" she asked. "Hai, I'm fine Haruka-papa, I'll be out in a couple mins." Hotaru replied, getting out and drying off, getting dressed and going out to her awaiting Haruka-papa. "Are you sure your okay hime-chan?" Haruka asked. "Hai..I just need to think...and be alone...I'm not hungry..." She whispered, climbing into bed. "Just tired Haruka-papa, tell Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama I'm going to bed early." She said, rolling onto her side. "Alright Hime-chan" Haruka covered up her daughter snuggly, giving her a kiss on the forehead, worried about her, but knowing her daughter wouldn't tell her what was bothering her so much. Haruka turned off the light and went downstairs. "Where's Hotaru?" asked Setsuna. "She's not hungry, she's deciding to sleep instead, I think she's taking Chibiusa being away really hard." She replied. "Hai, I think so too, maybe I should go talk to her." Said Michiru. "I don't think she'll talk to anyone, we're pretty close and she doesn't even want to talk to me." Replied Haruka, the three oldest outer senshi ate and went to bed.   
  
That night Hotaru dreamed about Chibiusa and herself at the beach house, running in the sand, just the two of them hand in hand. Chibiusa was giggling as she and Hotaru fell in the sand. "I love you Chibiusa." Hotaru said as her lips moved closer to Chibiusa's. "I love you too Taru."whispered Chibiusa, moving closer to her lover as well. The sun was setting, and their lips pressed together in a longingful kiss that seemed like for hours but was only a couple seconds. "I'll race you inside!" said Hotaru, climbing up and getting ready to run, Chibiusa ran after her, Hotaru let her win. Once inside Hotaru started taking her clothes off, dropping them every where about the house on her way up the stairs, following Chibiusa who was also leaving a trail of clothing behind her. "Matte, lil darling!" yelled Hotaru, giggling. Finally Hotaru caught up with Chibiusa, Chibiusa was under the covers of the big bed. "Hurry up Taru" Chibiusa said in a sexy voice, having a sexy grin on her face. Hotaru obliged, jumping on the bed and crawling under the covers kissing her pink haired lover passionately, in a heat of lust. Hotaru began kissing her way down Chibiusa's neck. "Oh Taru..."Chibiusa moaned softly. Hotaru continued her voyage down, kissing every inch of her lovers skin on the way, stopping at her lovers breasts, licking them and sucking at them, pulling on them, making her lover moan louder "Ohhhhh Taru..." Chibiusa moaned, grabbing the back of Hotaru's head, wanting her to continue sucking. After doing one breast, she moved to the other, Chibiusa thought she was going to stop, only to realize her lover had switched to give her other breast attention, repeating the process. "Ohhhh Taru, you're soooooooo good to me..."She moaned even louder than before. Hotaru's tongue glided down her lovers stomach to her pink bush. "You smell sooo sweet lil darling.."Hotaru whispered in a sexy voice, sucking in the scent of her lover.   
  
Just as Hotaru reached her lovers bush, there was a knock on Hotaru's door, awakening Hotaru, she groaned. "Hai?" she yawned. "Guess who" was a giggling Chibiusa's reply. "Nani? Lil darling is that you?" Hotaru gasped as Chibiusa came flying onto the bed, kissing Hotaru. "Did you miss me Taru?" She asked. "Hai, I did, I did..." she replied. "I thought you were never going to wake up! I thought you were dead until I heard you moaning back here, so I knocked not wanting to disturb you if you were being naughty." Chibiusa giggled and Hotaru blushed. "I wasn't being naughty, not really, I just was having a dream about making love to you, I was about to eat you're honey when all of a sudden I got awaken by your knocking. Hey I thought you weren't supossed to be back for a couple months?" "Awww, I'm sorry Taru, but I'm here now, so we can do whatever you want, but first you need to eat, I heard you didn't eat last night because you missed me. I missed you, so I couldn't stay so long."Said a sad Chibiusa. "Hai, that's right, I'm starving, lets go eat!" replied Hotaru. 


	6. Part 6

Michiru smiled as she saw Hotaru and Chibiusa walk down the stairs, giggling, hand in hand. "Hey you two" said a happy Michiru. "Hey Michiru-mama, what's for breakfast?" Hotaru asked, watching her mother in the kitchen, Haruka came inside. "Ah, I see Chibiusa woke you up hmm?" Giggled Haruka. "You two look like such a cute couple."Haruka grinned. Hotaru and Chibiusa blushed, sitting at the table when Michiru brought them their breakfast. "We'll be leaving soon Michiru...Haruka..."Setsuna said. "Where you guys going?" asked Hotaru. "We're going to run some errands, we'll be back really late" replied Setsuna. Hotaru grinned mischeviously. "You two have fun, now" said Michiru, "But not TOO much fun" replied Haruka, laughing and following Setsuna and Michiru out the door and into Haruka's car.   
  
After breakfast Hotaru followed Chibiusa upstairs, and they got into the shower together. Hotaru put her arms around Chibiusa from behind, fondling her lovers breasts in her hands and with her finger tips. "Ohhhh Taru..." Chibiusa moaned, turning around to Hotaru and pressing her lips softly and sensually against her new found lovers. "Ashiteru lil darling..." whispered Hotaru between kisses. "Ashiteru Taru..."whispered Chibiusa back to Hotaru. Hotaru began rubbing Chibiusa's clit softly. "Mmmm, Taru..stop...we can do this after our shower."Giggled Chibiusa washing both their bodies and climbing out of the shower to dry off, Hotaru followed also drying herself off.   
  
The two lovers climbed into Hotaru's bed, Hotaru on top of Chibiusa. "I've dreamed for so long about this..."Moaned Hotaru, kissing her lover and fondling her breasts. "Hai...mmm, me too Taru..." whispered Chibiusa, gliding her hand down Hotaru's stomach. Hotaru moaned in anticipation. Chibiusa glided her hand down Hotaru's bush and rubbed her clit softly. "You know what I've dreamed about doing to you Taru-chan?" asked Chibiusa. "Mmm...what's that Chibiusa?" asked Taru in a state of extreme arousal. "Licking your sweet crevices beneath, and into your inner-core.."Moaned Chibiusa, excited about eating her lover. "Hai, I've dreamed the same about you..." Moaned Hotaru, sliding her body and flipping it on Chibiusa, putting her sweet scent just inches above her lovers mouth. "Taru..you smell so good.."Moaned Chibiusa, spreading Hotaru's legs and sticking her tongue within her lover. "Ohhhhhh Lil darling..." Moaned Hotaru, placing her tongue on Chibiusa's clit, and putting a finger inside her, pumping it in and out, licking Chibiusa's clit rapidly, getting a gasping moan from Chibiusa, who in turn nibbled Hotaru's clit and burried a finger within her, pumping softly. After just a few moments of playing with eachothers clits and pumping eachother, they both crashed into orgasms. Hotaru collapsed upon her smaller lover, and dozed off. Chibiusa after breathing raspy for a few moments, also dozed off.   
  
It was around 5pm when Chibiusa awoke, Hotaru was cuddling her. Seeing that Chibiusa was awake, Hotaru kissed her softly. After breaking the short kiss, Hotaru got up and got dressed. "Taru...I want to make love to you more..." whined Chibiusa. "Hai, I'd love to do the same to you, but my parents will be back soon, we should go watch the sunset, it will be soon.." replied Hotaru. After a few moments of just laying there, Chibiusa got up and got dressed, following Hotaru downstairs and out the door into the sand, and down to the beach. There they sat to watch the sunset. Hotaru put her arm around Chibiusa who in response leaned on Hotaru. Hotaru looked at her lover, then turned back to the horizon. They watched the sunset together as a car pulled up. They didn't move, knowing it was only Hotaru's parents. "Awww, that's sooooo cute." said Michiru getting out of the car. "Hai, it is Michi-san, I remember when we'd always do that." Smiled Haruka after climbing out of her car, putting her arm around her shorter lover and watching the last moments of the sunset. Setsuna stood there watching it as well. A few minutes later, everyone went inside for dinner. 


	7. Part 7

Soon it was morning again, the light beaming through Hotaru's window awoke Chibiusa. Seeing that Hotaru was still asleep, figuring she still needed rest, Chibiusa let her sleep, getting her clothes and climbing into the shower. Hotaru awoke to sound of the shower, she frowned knowing her lil darling didn't wake her up to ask her if she'd like to join. Throwing her anger to the side, she got up out of bed and got some clothes and went into the bathroom where she saw Chibiusa's beautiful form. She quickly undressed and got in with her lover, putting her arms around her. Chibiusa gasped at Hotaru's sudden presence and eagerness to make love in the shower. "Hai.."Moaned Chibiusa ever so softly. There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Nani?" Asked a frustrated Hotaru. "You two better hurry up if you want to come with us to the park!" Laughed Haruka. The two girls blushes. "Hai, we'll be out soon" managed Chibiusa. "No.." Hotaru said in a sad voice. "You know I can make love to you all night long, we shouldn't waste a beautiful day on just love making." Replied Chibiusa climbing out of the shower. "NANI? It's not wasting!" said a rather mad Hotaru, climbing out of the shower and drying off, getting dressed.   
  
By the time they had breakfast and got ready to go to the park, it was about 1pm. "Are you still mad at me about what I said earlier?" Asked Chibiusa sadly. "Hai! Don't talk to me!" Said an angry Hotaru, getting in the back of her daddies car. Setsuna was sitting on the far right seat. "Switch me seats please." She asked Setsuna. Setsuna sighed, but obliged. Chibiusa climbed into the back just as Haruka and Michiru got into the car, worried about the two who were having a fight. "When are you two going to kiss and make up?" asked Haruka, starting the car. "NEVER! You should of HEARD what she said this morning!" Said a very angry Hotaru. "But I said I was sorry Taru..." said a sad Chibiusa, starting to cry. Hotaru looked at Chibiusa, and her anger slowly faded, hating when Chibiusa cried, wishing she never got mad in the first place, wanting to switch spots with Setsuna, but the car was in rolling action and she couldn't unbuckle, and wouldn't ask Setsuna to move out of the way. Setsuna seeing the sadness in both girls eyes, told Haruka to stop at a gas station to get some gas, and to get some Doritos for her. Haruka got the hint. Hotaru looked out the side of the car, tears welling up in her eyes for being so mean to her Chibiusa. Chibiusa did the same, only looking out her window.   
  
Soon they got to the gas station and Setsuna nudged Hotaru whispering in her ear "Hurry up and switch me places." They switched places quickly. Chibiusa looked at Hotaru a lil bit, but turned to look back out her window. "I'm sorry lil darling" Whispered Hotaru in Chibiusa's ear, putting her arms around her. "Please forgive me for being such a you know what." she said in a short voice. Chibiusa turned to Hotaru, a smile coming to her red face. "You're forgiven Taru." Said Chibiusa, hugging Hotaru as Haruka got back into the car giving Setsuna her chips she wanted. "Well it's about time you guys made up!" she laughed, happily. "I'm glad you two finally made up" said a happy Michiru, no longer worried about the two lovers in the back seat. The two young lovers blushed and Haruka started the car and continued to the park. The two young lovers kissed the entire way there.   
  
Finally they arrived at the park and their lips came apart for the first time. Their lips were really red from kissing so long. Everyone got out of the car. Haruka got the large table cloth out, and Michiru grabbed the large picnic basket. The two young girls walked hand in hand, looking for the most romantic spot. Setsuna followed far behind, behind her Michiru and Haruka were walking, watching the two young lovers and whispering to eachother how cute they look, and how much they remind them of themselves when they were young. The two young lovers finally decided on a spot. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka finally caught up to the two. Setsuna helped spread out the table cloth and sat on it. Michiru sat down the picnic basket in the middle, sitting to one side of it. Haruka sat closely to Michiru. Finally the two young lovers sat down.   
  
By this time Chibiusa was rather hungry and her stomach was growling. Hotaru giggled at the sound. "Sounds like someones hungry again" she giggled making fun of Chibiusa playfully. "Hey you shut up!" laughed Chibiusa tackling Hotaru. "Hey you two cut it out!" Said Setsuna smiling but with seriousness. The two sat up and they ate Turkey sandwiches. "We're going to go for a walk, okay?" Asked Hotaru after she and Chibiusa had finished eating. "Alright, be back in about an hour though, or we'll leave you here." Joked Haruka.   
  
They went on their walk holding hands, walking passed some Oak trees. "Ashiteru Chibiusa." whispered Hotaru in Chibiusa's ear. "Ashiteru too Taru" said a smiling Chibiusa. They were rather far in distance from the picnic, and couldn't be seen at such a far distance. Hotaru pushed Chibiusa against a large tree trunk playfully, and kissed her softly. Chibiusa giggled "Hey, what are you doing?" Hotaru was rubbing her hand up Chibiusa's skirt. "Can't you wait till we get back home?" Chibiusa giggled some more. "No?" said Hotaru giggling, stopping and kissing her lover one last time. They headed back to Haruka's car after about an hour. The drive home was long and boring for the two lovers except they decided to make-out the rest of the way, but they knew they'd be doing more when they got up to Hotaru's room. They hurried up the stairs after saying goodnight to everyone and into Hotaru's dark room. 


	8. Part 8

It was already 2pm when Michiru knocked on Hotaru's door, opening it slowly. "Are you two going to ever..." she paused, seeing the two naked girls in eachothers arms sleeping softly and soundly. "oh" she whispered and leaved closing the door, bumping into Haruka "Well are they awake yet?" she asked. "No...they are still sleeping." replied Michiru. "Well let me wake them up then!" Haruka went to the door and opened it softly about to say something but saw the two laying in Hotaru's bed. "Oh..." she closed the door, blushing furiously. Michiru just giggled at her.   
  
It was 2:30pm when the two girls awoke, for some reason they awoke at the same time. "Morning" said a tired Chibiusa rubbing her eyes. "Morning lil darling" smiled Hotaru, kissing her softly. "YIKES" Hotaru gasped as she looked at her clock and saw what time it was. "What?" asked Chibiusa seeing the time "Whoops" she giggled. "I guess we made love too long last night.."Hotaru blushed and got out of bed going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Chibiusa followed behind, climbing into the shower. Hotaru climbed in after her. They washed eachothers bodies skillfully making sure every spot was completely spotless. They climbed out of the shower and dried eachother off quickly. Hotaru made Chibiusa brush her teeth. "You don't want cavities do you?" she asked. "No...I suposse not" frowned Chibiusa, brushing her teeth. After they both got dressed. Chibiusa put her hair in her normal Odango style, and the two walked downstairs holding hands. Michiru and Haruka smiled up at them from the table "Morning love birds..."teased Haruka as always. Hotaru and Chibiusa just blushed. "Gomen..." said Hotaru to her parents as she stared at the ground. "Nani? For what?" asked Michiru. "For waking up so late." replied Chibiusa. "Hai, but it's okay" Michiru smiled knowingly. "Where's Setsuna-mama?" Asked Hotaru. "Oh, she's gone to the palace in the future to run some errands, she should be back by sundown." replied Haruka.   
  
Brunch was finally over for Chibiusa and Hotaru. "I wish I didn't have to leave today, has it already been my time? It sure doesn't seem like it." said Chibiusa. "Hai, I know, but you can stay over as often as you wish." Smiled Hotaru helping Chibiusa pack her bags. "I'll miss you Hotaru." said a sad faced Chibiusa. "Don't be like that, I'll come over tomorrow, and before then I might call you, or you can call me...such as tonight." smiled Hotaru leaning in for a kiss that was accepted and returned. Finally they got Chibiusa's things all set and fixed up Hotaru's room, making it look spotless.   
  
Hotaru sighed tiredly. It was already 8pm when they finished. "I'll call you around 10pm okay Hotaru?" asked Chibiusa, to a tired Hotaru. "Hai, okay..." said Hotaru. "Hey are you guys ready to roll?" Asked Haruka. "Hai, we'll be down in just a minute Haruka-papa." replied Hotaru, looking back from the doorway to Chibiusa as Haruka left. "I love you Chibiusa." whispered Hotaru. "Hai, I love you too Hotaru." Chibiusa whispered back. They embraced in a sensual kiss that must have lasted about 10 mins. "Hey are you..." Haruka gasped. The two finally pulled apart, blushing. "Took you long enough" giggled Haruka grabbing Chibiusa's bags and taking them downstairs and putting them in the trunk of her car. The two girls walked down the stairs slowly. "Bye Chibiusa, it was nice having you" smiled Michiru, waving to the young girl and cleaning up the kitchen. "Hai, it was nice staying with you" replied Chibiusa smiling. "Bye Chibi-chan" smiled Setsuna, giving her a quick short hug "It was nice having you with us" she also added. "Bye Setsuna" smiled Chibiusa, following Hotaru out the door. They climbed into the back of Haruka's car and drove off towards Usagi's house.   
  
Hotaru was up in her room on her bed sleeping when the phone rang. "Oh, I forgot Chibiusa was going to call..." She grabbed the phone. "Hai?" she asked. "Hey Taru!" giggled Chibiusa, "Did I wake you?" she asked. "Hai, you did, but that's alright." Hotaru said cheerfully, sitting up and turning on her lamp, leaning against her head board with a smile on her face. "I miss you already Taru, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." she giggled. "I know, I can't wait to see you too Chibiusa...so how's Usagi?" Hotaru asked. "She's fine, she said she and Mamoru had a fun time in the states." Replied Chibiusa. Hotaru yawned. "I'm so tired." Hotaru said. "Aww, maybe I should let you go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you love..." said a sad concerned Chibiusa. "Hai, it's okay that you woke me up, I am just a little tired from cleaning is all. So have you told your parents about us?" Hotaru asked. "Hai, that's why I went to the future." Giggled Chibiusa continuing.."My mommy wasn't too happy about it either, I think she's mad at me...probably because I need a heir." sighed Chibiusa. "Oh, that's too bad..she'll have to get used to it, because I'm never letting you go." Replied Hotaru giggling. "Well I have to go, so I'll talk to you tomorrow Hotaru. I love you. Kiss kiss" she giggled. "Wish it were a real kiss...talk to you tomorrow Chibiusa. Can't wait to see you. Kiss kiss." At that Hotaru set the phone down and drifted back to sleep.   
  
Chibiusa put the phone down, sadly, yawning, getting into her pj's and climbing into bed. "I miss you Taru..."She sighed, missing the warmth of Hotaru's body at night. She dreamed about Hotaru all night, having good dreams and bad ones. 


	9. Part 9

It was 3am and Chibiusa still couldn't get to sleep, she picked up her phone and dialed Hotaru's private number, Hotaru answered ater 4 rings "Hello?" she asked "Hey Hotaru, I couldn't sleep, I just miss you so much" whimpered Chibiusa. "Well the sooner you get to sleep the sooner you'll see me. I'm tired so i'm going back to bed. I love you Chibiusa, I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Hotaru hung up the phone. Chibiusa just frowned hanging up the phone and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
Soon it was 12pm and Hotaru called Chibiusa, she was still asleep, but finally answered the phone "Hello?" she asked tiredly. "Hey Chibiusa, when you coming over?" Hotaru asked. "I thought you were coming over here?" asked Chibiusa remembering her room was dirty, knowing Hotaru didn't really mind anyways. "Oh yeah, right. I'll be over in a lil bit sweetie. Love you, kiss kiss!" with that Hotaru hung up the phone. Chibiusa hung up and laid in bed for a few moments before getting up and getting dressed. Feeling extra happy today, and in the mood, she cleaned up her room.   
  
Finally Hotaru was there, she came directly to Chibiusa's room, gasping at the not often cleanliness of the room. Chibiusa blushed. "I wanted my room to look nice for you Taru..." she said. "Awww, you didn't have to do that lil darling." replied Hotaru, grinning, suddenly she tackled Chibiusa on the bed. "Want to make love right now?" asked Hotaru giggling. "I do, but not in Usagi's house.." Chibiusa replied. "Why not?" Hotaru replied kissing Chibiusa's neck, giving Chibiusa a wonderful sensation extremely rising between her legs. Chibiusa let out a moan, forgetting what she said about not wanting to do it in Usagi's house.   
  
Soon things got pretty heated up. Clothes were scattered all over the floor. The couple were in bed, kissing passionately. Usagi not being one to knock just opened the door dropping the cookie that was in her mouth gasping. "CHIBIUSA!" she screamed. Hotaru whirled around, covering her breasts with the blanket. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM USAGI!" yelled Chibiusa. Usagi just stared at the two. "I SAID GET OUT!" with those last words, Usagi left the room, calling Mamoru and telling him her sight, he laughed cus he already knew about the young lovers. Because Setsuna told him about the future.   
  
After lovemaking, Hotaru decided it'd be nice to go down to the beach with Chibiusa. "C'mon Chibiusa, I wanna go for a walk on the beach" she giggled, buttoning up her shirt. "Yeah yeah, I'm comin." replied Chibiusa and they headed out the door holding hands until they got on their bikes and rode off towards the beach. "I'll race you Taru!" squealed Chibiusa and speeded up. Hotaru went after her not going as fast letting her lil darling win. All of a sudden a kid fell right in front of Chibiusa and she skid on her bike sideways skidding up her leg and crying. Hotaru stopped behind her and got out her emergency first aid kit. "Oh lil darling..." she said as she dabbed alcohol on the wounds, Chibiusa just screamed in agony. "You'll be okay Chibiusa." Hotaru said bandaging up the cuts. They got back on their bikes and headed down the street to the beach.   
  
At the beach a girl Hotaru didn't get along with in school was teasing her about being a lesbian. "Hey you dyke get off my beach!" yelled Sakura. Chibiusa ran at the girl in a fit to beat her up, got pushed over by Sakura. "Ha ha, having your lil Dyke girlfriend come and fight me? You are a coward Hotaru!" Hotaru helped Chibiusa up and they walked away. "Why do you let her tease you like that Taru?" asked Chibiusa. "There's nothing worth fighting about Chibiusa, sure, arguing is one thing, but fist fighting is another." They walked their bikes to the bike rack and locked them up, holding hands and walking down the beach.   
  
Soon the sun was setting and Hotaru had to call Haruka-papa to come pick them up because they couldn't ride in the dark on their bikes. "Hai, I'll be there soon to pick you two up." said Haruka and hung up the phone. "I love you Chibiusa." Hotaru said easing her lips to Chibiusa's. Chibiusa's lips met with Hotaru's and all of a sudden 5 girls came by and egged the couple. Hotaru had egg all over in her hair and looked rather upset. "Is it a good time to fight now Hotaru?" asked Chibiusa. Hotaru just shook her head no. Haruka pulled up shortly there after, seeing the laughing girls running away. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "What happened to you two?" She asked as they put their bikes in the trunk and got into the back seat. "Those girls that ran away laughing egged us when we were kissing." said a sad Chibiusa. "Ah, Homophobics eh?" asked Haruka. "No, they just don't like me, they never liked me..." said a sad Hotaru. "Well that's there loss" Chibiusa chimed in.   
  
The two went to Usagi's house and got some of Chibiusa's things and headed back to Hotaru's house. For dinner they had Sashimi. After dinner they watched a lil tv and then went upstairs and had the normal fun they always had since they fell in love. Finally the two lovers fell asleep and held eachother tightly. 


	10. Part 10

Weeks began to go by quickly as the couple grew closer and closer. The love growing stronger and stronger. It was now September, school would start in a few days, Hotaru would now be an 8th grader, Chibiusa a 7th grader.   
  
The two were lieing in Hotaru's bed, Hotaru on her back, and Chibiusa, snuggling close with her arms around Hotaru. Hotaru had an arm around Chibiusa. "Taru?" asked Chibiusa. "Hai Chibiusa?" asked Hotaru. "What's it like to be a 7th grader?" Chibiusa asked, a little bit scared. "It's alright, not too bad, the works a little hard, but not too hard for me." Said a smiling Hotaru. "Will you help me on my homework if I need help?" Asked Chibiusa. "Hai, I will Chibiusa." Replied Hotaru. "I wish school wasn't starting again." Said Chibiusa, sad. "Hai, but I love school, there's always next summer lil Darling." said Hotaru. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm going to miss this summer, wont you?" asked Chibiusa, looking up at Hotaru. "Hai, I will, but I'm glad we had it, because things between us have grown a lot. We found that we love eachother. We'll still have summer memories, not to mention pictures Michiru-mama took during the summer." Replied Hotaru. "I guess so..." Said Chibiusa.   
  
Finally it was Monday, the first day back to school Hotaru was happy to be going back to school to learn. On the other hand, Chibiusa hated school, and almost forgot to wake up, if it wasn't for Hotaru waking her up at 6am she would have slept in all day. "Taru, do I have to go to school today?" asked Chibiusa, knowing the answer was yes. "Hai, you do Chibiusa, maybe we'll have gym class together, or maybe some other class." said Hotaru. "I hope so, I hope I have a class with you Taru-chan." replied Chibiusa. "Hai, me too, if I don't have a class with you, I'll switch my scheduel so I can at least have gym class with you." smiled Hotaru. Chibiusa was brushing her teeth, and Hotaru was getting dressed in her school outfit.   
  
Finally they switch places, Hotaru brushing her teeth and Chibiusa getting dressed. "Do you think Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka will let me move in?" asked Chibiusa. "I don't know lil darling, you should ask." Said Hotaru. With that comment Chibiusa left Hotaru's room and went into the kitchen for breakfast, seeing Michiru in the kitchen. "Hey Michiru...I have a question" Chibiusa said as she sat at the table while Miciru gave her cereal and asked "Hai, what is it Chibiusa?" she said, smiling. "I was kinda wondering...would it be okay if I moved in with you guys?" she asked blushing. "Hai, I think it would be okay, but let me talk it over with Setsuna and Haruka while you're at school alright?" said a smiling Michiru, going back to the sink to wash dishes. "Arigatou Michiru." said Chibiusa just as Hotaru came into the kitchen and sat at the table for a bowl of cereal. Chibiusa without thinking was talking with her mouth full, "Hey Taru, Michiru said..." she was cut of by Hotaru "Don't talk with your mouth full." Michiru stood at the sink giggling. Chibiusa started to blush furiously as she swallowed her cereal. "Anyways, as I was saying, Michiru said I maybe can move in if it's okay with Setsuna and Haruka." said a smiling Chibiusa. "That would be cool, I'd love to have my Kawaii Odango-chan move in with us." said Hotaru, taking a spoon full of cereal into her mouth.   
  
Soon Haruka had taken the girls to the first day back at school where all hell would break loose. Hotaru's enemy was waiting for her. "Hey, the dyke brought her lil girlfriend!" Sakura and her group laughed. "Yeah, look, they are holding hands!" said another one of the girls. "Why don't you shut your big mouth you stupid head!" said Chibiusa. "Oh, I'm soooo scared, you little pink haired twirp, do you want to fight?" Sakura asked, putting her bag down and not waiting for a response she walked over to Chibiusa and shoved her down. Chibiusa began to cry, and Hotaru knelt by her side and helped her up, all of a sudden Chibiusa went into a riot fit and started hitting Sakura with all her might mumbling out cuss words she never used before now. Hotaru was grabbing Chibiusa. "Stop it Chibiusa" she pleaded. Chibiusa finally stopped, seeing Sakura had a bloody nose. "Yeah, listen to Hotaru you little dyke!" said Sakura. By this time a huge crowd had surrounded them. "Do you want met to let her go to do some more damage?" asked Hotaru, trying to hold Chibiusa back, who was now red in the face. "Ooooo Sakura got beat up by a 7th grader!" teased some boys. "Shut up!" said Sakura standing up. Sakura grabbed her bag and walked toward the bathroom to clean up, her troop following.   
  
A teacher came over to the crowd that was soon starting to disappear as the bell rang. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Nothing Mrs. Mako" replied Hotaru. "Not anymore at least." said Chibiusa. "Alright then, get to class." replied Mrs. Mako. Chibiusa and Hotaru looked at their scheduels to see if they had any classes together, and in fact they did, they had gym together as they hoped they would.   
  
Hotaru walked into her first period english class late. "Glad you could join us, don't make a habit of being late every day. Take a seat." said Mr. Wong. Hotaru nodded and took a seat, the class was going by slowly. On the other side of the school. Chibiusa finally found her class, first period math. She took a seat and was finally noticed by the teacher. "Hello, who might you be? You're 10 minutes late to class, don't make a habit of it or you'll be getting detention." said Mr. Onizuka. Chibiusa looked at the board and saw his name "Yes Mr. Onizuka." she replied.   
  
Soon it was 7th period gym class and Hotaru and Chibiusa were in the locker room. Sakura was there too. "Dykes don't belong in here, get out!" said Sakura. The two just ignored her and got dressed for pe, walking into the gym, they sat next to eachother waiting for the gym teachers instructions. "Hello students, I am Mrs. Moon, I will be your gym teacher until the end of the year. You will do as you are told, and do it quickly. Does everyone understand?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads up and down or replied with an 'Uh huh' or a 'Yeah'. "Good, today we will be starting dodge ball. Does everyone know how to play?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads up and down or replied with another 'Yeah' or 'Uh huh'. "Good, lets get started." she said, and with that she passed out balls and made some on the inner circle and some on the outer. She blew the whistle and the game began. Hotaru and Chibiusa were both on the outside, Sakura was on the inside. Chibiusa threw a ball wildly and it hit Sakura in the back of the head. "OUCH!" she screamed. "Below the waist pink haired girl."said Mrs. Moon. Sakura spun around and charged at Chibiusa, "You did that on purpose you fucking little dyke!" she screamed and ran at Chibiusa tackling her and starting to punch her. Hotaru dropped her ball and ran over to help Chibiusa who was fighting back furiously. "I DID NOT!" screamed Chibiusa. Mrs. Moon came over to stop the fight, when Hotaru pulled Sakura off her lil darling. Sakura back handed Hotaru and Hotaru fell. Hotaru got back up and ran at Sakura, having enough of this tormenting, she started to beat the shit out of Sakura. Mrs. Moon pulled Hotaru off, Hotaru was kicking and squealing. All three girls were sent to the office until school ended. Each getting suspended for 3-4 days.   
  
"What happened to you two?" Asked Haruka as she stared at the two. Hotaru had a black eye from getting back handed, and Chibiusa scratches on her face. "We got into a fight with that girl that egged us that one day you picked us up at the beach." Said Chibiusa. "Yeah, we're suspended for 4 days." replied Hotaru ashamed of herself. "Well hop in and lets go home." said Haruka as the two girls threw their stuff in the trunk and hopped in the back, they didn't say much until Haruka finally spoke up. "We're going to Chibiusa's house to get her things. We've decided she can move in with us." she said.   
  
Soon they had all of Chibiusa's important things and they got back into the car and drove back to Hotaru's house. "I'm so glad you're going to be living with me now Chibiusa" said a happy Hotaru, forgetting about being suspended and the fight they had at school. "Hai, me too" giggled Chibiusa, kissing all over Hotaru, getting all horny like. "Calm down back there you two!" Said Haruka laughing. Chibiusa blushed and stopped. They both sat in the back giggling.   
  
They arrived back at Hotaru's house and decided to wait until the next day to unload her things. Life would be different from now on, and they both knew it. They knew they'd fall more and more in love day by day, and that school would be harder for them. School didn't matter much with the fights they got into oftenly enough. All they cared about was eachother and their future together. The only things in their lives were eachother. That's all that mattered to them. They knew, as long as they were together, everything would be okay.   
  
THE END  
  
(I hope you all enjoyed my story, it's now finally complete. If you have comments or questions, email me at sailornep15@sailormoon.ro). 


End file.
